fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Survival
Mario's Survival is a DSiWare, Android, and iOS game first released in 2009 for DSiWare. It was developed by Hudson Soft and published by Nintendo. In 2011, it was ported to Android and iOS. A beta version was discovered by hackers in Mario Party 7's code, which was similar to the beta version of New Super Mario Bros. Gameplay Mario's Survival is a puzzle-platformer game. Princess Peach, who you play as, has to reassemble the levels in a time limit so that Mario and Luigi can get through the levels. The timer's time ranges from 1 minute to 5 minutes. If you are done before the timer is over, you can press 'GO!' on the touchscreen. When the timer is over, Mario and Luigi will go through the level. The goal will be reached when they get to the flag. Blocks cannot be placed too high in the air or Mario and Luigi will try to jump and climb on them. If they are placed around the top of the screen, Mario and Luigi will try to jump for it and miss. If they are placed around the highest they can jump, they will hang on to the block and the level will be failed. Enemies will be placed at random once the level is ready. In the Android/iOS version, there are DLC packs that you can download to give you more levels. This idea would later be reused in New Super Mario Bros 2. Plot Mario and Luigi are one day out for a walk. They bang their heads against a tree, which makes them unconscious. After 10 minutes, they wake up, finding out that Bowser has messed up the Mushroom Kingdom and that blocks are in weird places. Toad challenges. Princess Peach to fix the Mushroom Kingdom so that Mario and Luigi can get through and defeat Bowser and rescue Princess Daisy. When Mario and Luigi approach Bowser Jr they at first think he is a good guy. However, they were wrong when they tried to hug him. Bowser Jr throws them back to the start. Princess Peach asks them why they are back at the start. So then Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach all gang up and defeat Bowser Jr. He is successfully defeated, so then they progress. Despite Bowser Jr being defeated, this doesn't stop him from battling Mario and Luigi. He is the boss at the end of each world. As Mario and Luigi progress to the Lava World, they approach Bowser. They battle him. Once he is defeated, Mario and Luigi go back to normal and they will rescue Princess Daisy. They all head back to Princess Peach's Castle, and have a party. If DLC packs are downloaded, Mario and Luigi will bang their heads again and go through the DLC worlds. Legacy Rovio Entertainment, known for developing Angry Birds said this game was an influence on Bad Piggies. Category:Fan Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Nintendo DSi Games Category:DSiWare Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games